tttefandomcom-20200213-history
City of Truro
City of Truro *'Number': 3717, originally 3440 *'Built': 1903 *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Designer': George Jackson Churchward *'Configuration': 4-4-0 *'Retired': 1961 *'Restored': 1984 City of Truro is a steam engine who was one of the first engines in the world to attain the speed of 100 mph. However, Flying Scotsman was the first steam engine to officially attain the speed of 100 mph. Bio in the Railway Series City of Truro first appeared in Duck and the Diesel Engine when the Railway Society visited. Duck, although shy at first, quickly befriended him, as the two were both Great Western, but Gordon was jealous of his record and attempted to go as fast as him, only to have his dome blown off on the viaduct. City of Truro was later referenced in Thomas and the Great Railway Show as being a member of the National Railway Museum. Bio in the television series City of Truro also appeared in the third season episode Gordon and the Famous Visitor. His name was not mentioned (though it appeared on a banner and on his nameplate) and he did not speak, but, according to Duck, he is a celebrity. Gordon was jealous of him and tried to beat his speed record, only to have his dome blown off. Livery City of Truro is currently painted in Great Western Brunswick green, lined out in orange and black, with black frames and the words "Great Western" on his tender. In his appearances in the Railway Series and the television series, he had brown frames and the original Edwardian Great Western Railway crest on his tender. Appearances Railway Series * Duck and the Diesel Engine * Thomas and the Great Railway Show (mentioned) Television series * Season 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor (not named, does not speak) * Season 8 - Edward the Great (picture cameo) * Season 16 - Flash Bang Wallop! (picture cameo) Magazine stories * 2007 - Surprise Visitor * 2010 - Surprise Visitor * 2012 - City of Truro Trivia * City of Truro's model was a "dummy" model, meaning it had no motor. It was later repainted and used as a "scrap" model in later episodes. * Although he did not appear with a face in the Railway Series or television series, he was portrayed with a face in the 1980 annual and the magazine story, Surprise Visitor. * Presently, the real City of Truro is for now on static display at the National Railway Museum following a tube failure in February 2013. * City of Truro appeared in a book of famous railway engines in the sixteenth season episode Flash Bang Wallop! * City of Truro's smoke box door on his television series model is that of a German BR 80 (the same class as Marklin). * City of Truro is the first real engine to appear in both the Railway Series and the television series. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) Quotes :"Good riddance!" grumbled Gordon. "Chatting all night keeping important engines awake, who is he anyway?" :"He's City of Truro. He's famous." :"As famous as me. Nonsense!" :"He's famouser than you. He went 100 miles an hour before you were drawn or thought of!" :"So he says. But I didn't like his looks. He's got no dome!" said Gordon darkly. "Never trust domeless engines, they're not respectable!" - Gordon and Duck arguing about City of Truro, "Domeless Engines." Gallery File:Awdry'sCityofTruromodel.jpg|Awdry's City of Truro model File:DomelessEnginesRS2.PNG|City of Truro in the Railway Series File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor37.png|City of Truro in the television series File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor42.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor44.png|City of Truro's tender File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor47.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor76.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor67.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach14.jpg|Thomas and City of Truro's scrap model File:StepneyGetsLost38.png|City of Truro's scrap model in Stepney Gets Lost File:EdwardtheGreat36.PNG|City of Truro is seen in a picture inside Spencer's coach File:FlashBangWallop!9.png|City of Truro pictured in a book File:CityofTrurobyEdgarHodges.png|City of Truro as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:CityofTruro1979annual.jpg|City of Truro in an annual File:CityofTruro1980annual.jpg|City of Truro with a face in the 1980 annual File:SurpriseVisitor4.png|City of Truro with a face in a magazine story File:CityofTruroERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo art File:ERTLCityOfTruro2002Packaging.jpg|ERTL 2002 packaging File:ERTLCityofTruro.jpg|ERTL City of Truro File:ERTLCityofTruro2.PNG File:BandaiTECityofTruro.jpg|Bandai TEC City of Truro File:CityofTruro.jpg|The real City of Truro File:CityofTruro2013.jpg|City of Truro at the NRM in 2013 Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other railways Category:National Railway Museum Category:Real Engines Category:4-4-0 Category:Visiting Engines